slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Divine Intervention
frame|Divine Intervention thumb|right|300px Divine Intervention (dt.: Göttlicher Eingriff) ist das sechste Studioalbum von Slayer. Es ist am 27. September 1994 bei American Recordings erschienen. Es ist das erste Album ohne Dave Lombardo. *10 Tracks, 36:38 min Divine Intervention hat in den USA einen Explicit Lyrics-Aufkleber und ist in Deutschland seit 1998 indiziert, d.h. man darf keine Verkaufswerbung machen. Es ist das vierte Album, das von Rick Rubin produziert wurde. In den USA erreichte es Platz 8 der Charts und in Deutschland Platz 18. : Vorgänger: Decade of Aggression (1991, Live-Album) Nachfolger: Undisputed Attitude (1996) Tracklist von Divine Intervention Divine Intervention hat 10 Tracks und dauert 36:38 min (also etwa wie die S.o.H.). Es gibt keine Bonustracks. Die komplette Seite 2 der LP ist Grund für die Indizierung ''wegen Nat.ionali.smus. : 01 – 'Killing Fields' – 3:57 – (Musik: Kerry King / Text: Tom Araya) 02 – 'Sex. Murder. Art.' – 1:50 – (Musik: King / Text: Araya) 03 – 'Fictional Reality' – 3:38 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 04 – 'Dittohead' – 2:31 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 05 – 'Divine Intervention' – 5:33 – (Musik: Jeff Hanneman, King / Text: alle(!) ) 06 – '''Circle of Beliefs' – 4:30 – (Musik: King / Text: King) – (Indizierungsgrund) 07 – SS-3 – 4:07 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Hanneman) – (Indizierungsgrund) 08 – Serenity in Murder – 2:36 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Araya) – (Indizierungsgrund) 09 – 213 – 4:52 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya) – (Indizierungsgrund) 10 – Mind Control – 3:04 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Araya / King) – (Indizierungsgrund) Live und Versionen Von der Divine Intervention gibt es auch einige Live-Versionen, obwohl ab hier die Slayer-Songs ja eher weniger Wiedererkennungswert haben. Killing Fields *Live 1995 - von der Live Intrusion DVD *MTV-Beitrag - von oller VHS-Cassette *Diabolic - vom Sampler Gateway to Hell: A Tribute to Slayer von 1999 ?? Dittohead *Live 1995 - von der Live Intrusion DVD (Kerry ohne Haare und noch ohne Bart) *Live 1998 - (2:34) - Japan, schwacher Sound *Live 1998 - (2:34) - Monsters of Rock, Sao Paolo, Brasilien, von VHS Divine Intervention *Live 1995 - von der Live Intrusion DVD *Cover - von Baum Intervention (?) aus Argentinien, ganz cool. *Cover - (5:50) Entstehungsgeschichte Das letzte Lebenszeichen war 1993 der ausgesprochen starke Nu Metal-Track Disorder mit Ice-T auf dem Judgement Night-Soundtrack. Nachdem Dave Lombardo bereits 1992 gefeuert wurde, war dies nun das erste Album mit Paul Bostaph am Schlagzeug. Die meisten Songs wurden von Kerry King geschrieben. Rick Rubin übernahm wieder die Produktion ? Anschließend gab es eine Headliner-Tour mit Biohazard und Machine Head. Reviews Das Rock Hard ist relativ zufrieden, das Review vom Metal Hammer ist verschwunden worden ? Rock Hard, unter 10 x Dynamit in Nr. 89 – 00 / 1994 – Götz Kühnemund persönlich gibt 8,5 / 10: "Wer das '''Slayer'-Interview in der letzten Ausgabe gelesen hat, wird verstehen, daß es nicht ganz einfach ist, objektiv an dieses Album heranzugehen - zumal "Divine Intervention" mit 'SS III' einen Song enthält, den die Band bisher weder kommentiert noch erklärt hat. Warum die Scheibe dann trotzdem unter "10 x Dynamit" auftaucht, fragt ihr euch? Weil es das Album rein musikalisch verdient hat und wir zumindest klarstellen wollen, daß wir keine Band verreißen, nur weil sie sich mit uns 'angelegt' hat.'' Beschränken wir uns hier also auf die musikalischen Fakten: Wie ihr inzwischen überall gelesen haben dürftet, ist "'Divine Intervention'" so etwas wie der überfällige Nachschlag zu "'Reign In Blood", der (trotz allem) besten Thrash-Scheibe aller Zeiten. Natürlich kann man solch einen Klassiker nicht toppen und auch nicht ohne Qualitätsverlust wiederholen - aber "'''Divine Intervention" ist eine verdammt gute Fortsetzung des Originals geworden.'' Schon der Opener 'Killing Fields' enthält alles, was '''Slayer' seit jeher ausgezeichnet hat: sägende, unverwechselbare Riffs, explosive Breaks, die Band-typischen Harmonien, einen spannungsgeladenen Songaufbau - und erstklassige Drums, die Dave Lombardo kaum besser hätte spielen können. Dieses Konzept zieht sich durch das gesamte (mit einer Spielzeit von rund 36 Minuten recht kurze) Album, und unterm Strich kommt dabei sowas wie 'The best of ' Slayer'' heraus. Allerdings - und damit wären wir beim Manko der Scheibe - ohne Überraschungen oder Experimente."'' Metal Hammer 00 / 1994 – ... gibt ? / 7: "" Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel, hier steht, was es mit der Indizierung auf sich hat. *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Sonstiges: *Flashgame – ein Spiel namens Divine Intervention Kategorie:Album